Breathe Just Breathe
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Short and sweet, this is based on the song 'Breathe' by Faith Hill. Enjoy.


This is yet another songfic by me^_^.  
  
The song this based on is Faith Hill's 'Breathe' song.  
  
I came up with this story while I was listening to the song on my CD player.  
  
Also I know how most people call some scenes a "blanket scene" but for this fic you could say that this is a "tree scene" LOL.  
  
Ok I hope you guys enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: (looks at lawyers)  
  
Can I please at least have Inuyasha?  
  
Lawyers: No.  
  
Aw man why not?  
  
Lawyers: Because you are not the one who made them so there for they do not belong to you.  
  
Ok people listen to what the big man said I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this fic. Though I do wish I owned Inuyasha. ;_;  
  
Ok I hope everyone enjoys this.  
  
Morning just came to the feudal era. The trees in Inuyasha Forest sway in the gentle breeze of the morning.  
  
One tree in particular has two familiar looking characters.  
  
'I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way'  
  
The two said figures happen to be a certain dog hanyou and the other is a certain young miko.  
  
Yes it is everyone's favorite couple Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
They were both fast asleep on a branch in the God Tree.  
  
Inuyasha's arms are around Kagome's waist holding her up against him.  
  
Kagome's head is lightly resting on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
She also has her arms around Inuyasha's back.  
  
Both have a firm grip on each other.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly flutter open and she looks down.  
  
That's when she notices that she is high up in a tree.  
  
'Yikes!' Kagome thought trying to not fall.  
  
It was then that she noticed she had company with her.  
  
She turned her head up to see who was holding her only to meet the sleeping face of Inuyasha.  
  
'He looks so peaceful when he's not being arrogant.' She thought as a small streak of sunlight shined through the leaves of the tree and onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
'I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
  
And I've never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms'  
  
Inuyasha amazingly didn't stir considering there was some light shining onto his eyes.  
  
Kagome decided since she couldn't get down from the tree and/or get out of Inuyasha's tight embrace, she just laid her head back onto Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Amongst the silence of the forest she could hear the steady beating of Inuyasha's heart.  
  
'The whole world just fades away  
  
The only thing I hear Is the beating of your heart'  
  
'I wonder how I got up here in the first place.' Kagome wondered.  
  
She was then flooded with the memory of last night.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Kagome was laying awake in her sleeping bag.  
  
Shippo was curled up next to her fast asleep.  
  
Miroku and Sango were on the other side of the now dead fire a few feet a part.  
  
Sango wanted to make sure not to get groped tonight so she slept as far away from Miroku as she possibly could.  
  
Inuyasha himself was in sleeping on his favorite branch in the tree he had been trapped to for 50 years.  
  
(A/N: They were sleeping near the God Tree just to let you know.)  
  
Kagome heard a small thud and knew that Inuyasha had come down from his high perch.  
  
He went over to the side of Kagome opposite the side Shippo was sleeping on.  
  
"Oi Kagome, why aren't you asleep yet?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the young miko in training.  
  
Kagome looked back up at him and replied, "I just can't seem to sleep that's all."  
  
She then felt herself get picked up and carried into the high branches of the God Tree.  
  
She looked around to find Inuyasha had taken her up into the tree.  
  
Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and asked, "Why did you bring me up here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her and blushed a bit then said, "Because you looked cold and it would be warmer with me."  
  
"But then how is Shippo going to keep warm?" Kagome asked looking back down at the baby fox demon who was still fast asleep in her sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha followed her gaze then looked back at her and replied, "Kilala will keep him warm see."  
  
He pointed to the small cat youkai who was snuggling up against Shippo.  
  
"Oh ok then." She said as she laid her head down on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
Slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that loves suppose to be  
  
I can feel you breathe'  
  
The half demon then laid his own head on top of Kagome's head and they both feel asleep.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha stir which signaled her that he was now awake.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened up in the same fashion that Kagome's did.  
  
He looked down at the bundle in his arms and smirked.  
  
Kagome then looked up too and said in a playful voice, "Good morning to you sleepy-head."  
  
She then giggled at her own joke.  
  
'In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down'  
  
Kagome soon stopped her giggling and looked back up at Inuyasha for a response.  
  
He just simply tightened his protective hold on her and said, "Good morning to you too Kagome."  
  
They were then silent for a few minutes.  
  
'Closer than I've ever felt before  
  
And I know, and you know  
  
There's no need for words right now'  
  
Kagome broke the silence and said, "It's still pretty early, we should get some more sleep."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and rested his head against the trunk and fell asleep again in seconds.  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
Slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
  
I can feel you breathe'  
  
Kagome laid her head back against Inuyasha's chest and let the rhythmic sound of his heart lull her to sleep.  
  
'I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way...'  
  
A/N: Ok did that one suck? Please tell me if it sucked. This was meant to be a short and sweet story w/o a sucking end.  
  
Alright well I hope everyone enjoyed this anyways. R&R. Thank You. 


End file.
